The UC Davis RCMAR is focused on advancing cognitive health and related healthcare in older Latinos through mentoring diverse faculty for successful careers in the field of minority aging research. The UC Davis RCMAR will provide an enriched environment for the development of research careers in minority aging related to cognitive/brain health and related healthcare. This includes leadership and core faculty with recognized experts in cognitive/brain health and track records of successful mentoring, significant leveraged resources through the UC Davis School of Medicine and School of Nursing, a well-designed mentoring program to support scholars, and strong and broad community connections to both community agencies and healthcare provider networks. The Administrative Core (AC) will establish mechanisms and structures that promote communication, interaction, and integration to allow cores to work synergistically and to ensure that RCMAR Scholars have full access to the time and expertise of the interdisciplinary core faculty, both individually and in group settings. The AC also works in an integrated fashion with all RCMAR cores to achieve the aims of the center. In summary, the AC provides strong leadership along with the infrastructure and administrative support needed to meld the various Cores into an integrated Center and to take advantage ofthe rich and supportive environment at UC Davis. To achieve these goals, the AC has the following aims: 1) Create and sustain mechanisms to enhance integration, coordination, and communication within the RCMAR and across all cores, 2) Provide oversight and support to enhance success ofthe RCMAR pilot grant program, 3) Facilitate and coordinate interactions with stakeholder groups (i.e. community agencies and healthcare provider groups, 4) Maximize and coordinate use of leveraged resources to promote the RCMAR's overall mission, 5) Foster interactions and collaborations both at UC Davis and externally (i.e. Coordinating Center, other RCMAR Centers, NIA Program, other ADCs) and 6) Provide systematic, objective and formal evaluation of each core and the RCMAR as a whole using established benchmarks and regular feedback about center activities